Mon autre moitié
by AnaHope
Summary: " Est-ce que je peux savoir à qui tu parles ? Bah tu vois bien que je ne suis pas seul, Stiles se tourna vers l'intérieur de sa chambre, mais celle-ci était vide, à part Derek et lui il n'y avait personne. Mais elle était là ! Stiles il n'y a personne ! Tu es seul et de dehors je n'entendais personne d'autre à par toi Mais… "
1. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

Aussi loin que Stiles se souvienne, tout le monde l'avait toujours trouvé bizarre, à cause de son hyperactivité et de ses phases de stresses où il se mettait à parlé encore plus vite que d'habitude et à enchaîner des phrases qui n'avait jamais rien à voir les unes avec les autres. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne sa mère disait toujours _: « Mon fils n'est pas bizarre, il est unique »_ puis elle l'embrassait sur le front, ce geste, d'une douceur inouï suffisait toujours à calmer Stiles. Maintenant que sa mère n'était plus là lorsque l'une de phase de stresse se déclenchait il essayer de se focaliser sur la sensation des lèvres de sa mère sur son front, et la plupart du temps cela fonctionner, sauf que la plupart du temps un homme n'était pas face à lui avec un pistolet braqué sur sa tête et depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui après cette journée totalement irréelle, une fois dans sa chambre sa crise de panique n'a pas pu être évitée et son père était parti au poste après l'avoir raccompagné pour aller finir le rapport.

Stiles était donc seul, dans sa chambre et il avait une crise de panique d'une intensité qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis plusieurs années. Il essaya de se focaliser sur son cœur mais à chaque fois ses pensées revenaient sur la sensation de l'arme sur son front et sa crise repartait de plus belle.  
Lorsqu'il pensa qu'il n'y avait plus aucune espoir et qu'il allait mourir, il entendu une voix près de lui :

_ Genim, concentre toi, respire Genim, allez écoute ma voix et respire ! Genim ne laisse pas tomber, c'est ça concentre toi, Respire !

Stiles était tellement perturbé par la voix qu'il entendait qu'il ne pensa même plus à sa crise.

_ Qui...Qui est tu ? Demandas t-il lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

La jeune fille avait les yeux vert, elle lui souriait et elle était brune, elle devait avoir son âge, sauf qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, que faisait cette inconnu chez lui ? Et comment connaissait-elle son prénom ?

_ Calme toi Stiles je ne te veux aucun mal, tu vas mieux alors je vais m'en aller. Déclara la jeune fille en lui faisait un sourire bienveillant 

_ Mais comment es tu rentré ? Est-ce que tu vas au lycée ? Et je ne connais même pas ton prénom, comment tu connais le mien ? Je veux comment tu sais que mon prénom est « Genim » ? Et puis…

_ Stiles ! dit l'inconnue d'une voix forte. Calme-toi ! Doucement, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions pour le moment. Tu seras tout ce que tu as besoins de savoir en tant voulu, tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je veille sur toi, que tu n'es pas seul, tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais. Je suis là. Et je…

L'inconnue fut coupée lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant de la rue, elle se tourna vers Stiles. 

_ Derek arrive, je dois m'en aller. Fais attention à toi.  
_ Attends ! cria Stiles. Je peux au moins savoir comment tu t'appelles ?

Stiles entendu sa fenêtre s'ouvrir au même moment et se tourna vers elle, Derek apparu dans sa chambre.

_ Est-ce que je peux savoir à qui tu parles ?  
_ A..., Stiles se tourna vers l'intérieur de sa chambre, mais celle-ci était vide, à part Derek et lui il n'y avait personne.  
_ Mais elle était là !  
_ Stiles il n'y a personne ! Tu es seul et de dehors je n'entendais personne  
_ Mais…

Stiles ne comprenais plus rien, est ce qu'il était entrain de devenir complètement fou ? Il était perdu ! Il était sur que la jeune fille était là, elle l'avait aidé. Il finit par se tourner vers Derek. 

_ Pourquoi es tu ici ?

_ Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien.

_ En quoi cela t'inquiète t-il ? Que j'aille bien ou non, tu t'en fiches tu es le big bad wolf et puis tu n'étais pas occupé je ne sais où d'ailleurs ?

_ Scott s'occupe de Kira, il m'a demandé de venir. J'ai vu que tu allais bien alors je m'en vais.

Avant que Stiles est pu dire quoi que ce soit, Derek étais partit. Stiles soupira et c'est là qu'il entendit

_ Je m'appelle Hope, et tu es le seul à pouvoir me voir ou me parler. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il eu l'impression que la journée d'hier n'était qu'un terrible cauchemar, il se leva dans cette optique et alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuné il vit un mot sur la table, mot de son père :

_« Je suis parti au bureau, oui tu es OBLIGE d'aller en classe et non la journée d'hier n'était pas un cauchemar. Maintenant VA EN CLASSE »_

Stiles se dit que définitivement son père le connaissait bien. Il soupira, pris une pomme, récupéra son sac et parti au lycée. C'est une fois au volant de sa jeep qu'il se rendit compte que si la journée d'hier n'était pas un cauchemar, alors il devait fou et entendait des voix. Il se demanda si en fin de compte ses examens médicaux étaient vraiment normaux, c'est vrai quoi, il a entendu la voix d'une fille et a VU une fille dans sa chambre alors que Derek-Sourwolf- Hale dit qu'il l'a seulement entendu parlé tout seul, et que personne ne lui a répondu, ce qui est soit complètement dingue soit vraiment inquiétant.  
Une fois sur le parking du lycée il rejoignit Scott, Kira et Lydia. A peine descendu de voiture que Scott lui sauta dessus.

_ Pourquoi tu répondais à ton téléphone hier soir ? J'ai du t'appeler une quinzaine de fois !  
_ Je suis rentré, Derek est passé voir si j'allais bien- d'ailleurs ce n'était pas obligatoire- et après je suis aller me coucher.  
_ Tu es allé te coucher ? à quoi ? 18 heures ?

_ Excuse moi d'être passé à coté de la mort hier et d'avoir voulu oublier la journée en allant dormir. Et comment voulais tu que je sache que tu allais m'appeler ? Et puis pourquoi tu m'as appelé au faite ?  
_ Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien et si tu avais eu des nouvelles de Malia.  
_ Malia ? Ah oui, Malia !

Stiles soupira, il avait complètement oublié Malia, en même temps il avait plus compliqué et surtout important à penser comme au faite qu'il avait des hallucinations et que Derek avait débarqué dans sa chambre pour lui demander comment il allait, puis était reparti comme si il n'avait jamais été là.

_ Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que nous deux s'était finit, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec un garçon qui lui cachait quelque chose d'aussi important, qu'on n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher l'identité de son père biologique. Elle ne comprend pas qu'on ne savait surtout pas comment lui annoncer que son père était un loup-garou psychopathe à tendance paranoïaque et schizophrène, c'est vrai quoi un jour il est tout doux tout mignon et le lendemain il veut conquérir la terre et être le maître du monde !

_ Tout doux tout mignon ? Ce ne sont pas les adjectifs que j'aurai utilisé pour d'écrire Peter mais bon. Toi ça va, je veux dire tu viens de te faire larguer quand même… demanda Scott

_ Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Tout va très bien merci.

Stiles, dit Lydia doucement. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous mentir, c'est nous tu as le droit d'être dévasté je veux dire si Jackson, Aiden ou un autre m'avait largué par sms je l'aurais très mal pris.

_ Sauf qu'Aiden ne t'as pas largué, il est parti avec Alison en France après que le Nogitsune c'est-à-dire moi ait faillit le tuer, et en France ils se sont découvert un amour passionnelle et complètement flippant. Puis Cora à débarqué avec Jackson comme une fleure, d'ailleurs on ne savait même pas qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils étaient dans la même ville ! Je veux dire en terme de probabilité on avait combien de chance pour que le Beta de Derek et sa petite sœur se retrouve dans la même ville et deviennent super amis !? Et pour en revenir à Malia, lorsqu'elle m'a quitté je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'était pas si importante pour moi, je veux dire elle restera la fille avec qui j'ai eu ma première fois etc mais à part de la tendresse je n'éprouve rien pour elle.

_ Stiles calme toi ! déclara Kira. Tu pars dans tout les sens !

_ Excuse moi d'être stressé !

_ Donc pour en revenir à ce que je disais, maintenant que Boyd et Erica sont revenu après être parti en voyage pour se mettre de leur presque mort, que Jackson et Cora soit là et qu'Isaac soit lui aussi de retour le gentil béta légèrement psychopathe avec un léger dédoublement de la personnalité et les quatre autres vont pouvoir nous aider face à l'ex complètement givré de Sourwolf ! C'est génial.

_ Okay, je viens de comprendre, Stiles pourquoi tu n'as pas pris ton adderall ce matin ?

_ Oublié.

Le son strident qui suivit leur fit comprendre qu'il devait aller en classe, Stiles ferma les yeux deux minutes histoire de se calmer.

_ Je passe au toilette avant d'aller en cours, je dois me calmer je vous rejoins partez devant.

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Scott

_ Non ça va aller va s'y je vous rejoins.

Stiles partit de son côté, une fois au toilette il soupira et se mit de l'eau sur le visage, lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit la jeune fille d'hier à travers le miroir, il se retourna et vit qu'elle était toujours là.

_ Que me veux-tu ? demanda Stiles. Essaye tu de me rendre fou, je veux dire tu es réel ? Je suis bête tu es réel étend donné que je te vois.

_ Je n'essaie pas de te faire peur, je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là, même si tu me vois pas tout le temps, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

_ Qui est tu ?

_ Je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Hope, et pour le moment on va dire que je suis ton ange gardien, j'ai remarqué que tu en avais bien besoin.

_ Est-ce que c'est toi qui à fait en sorte que Rafael McCall me trouve hier ? Avant que l'autre cinglé ne me tire une balle dans la tête.

_ Je te l'ais dit, je suis là pour veiller sur toi, personne ne te fera de mal. Maintenant tu dois aller en classe. Si tu as besoin de me parler, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler et je serais là.

Avant même que Stiles n'ai pu argumenter, Hope disparu.

_ Elle est de mèche avec Derek où quoi pour disparaitre comme ça.

Stiles s'aperçu alors qu'elle s'était juste évaporée…comme un fantôme


	3. Chapitre 3

Et voici le chapitre 3, plus long comme prévu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Cette journée lui avait parut interminable, Stiles n'avait suivit aucun cours à cause du nombre de question qu'il se posait. Pourquoi est ce qu'il voyait une fille que personne ne connaissait, pourquoi lui ? Il se rappela ensuite qu'il devait aussi régler le problème Kate ET le problème Benefactor avant que d'autres personnes ne meurent. Il n'était pas couché.  
Dés qu'il passa la porte de sa chambre, Stiles lança son sac à travers la pièce et se mit devant son ordinateur, il se disait qu'il pourrait regarder sur internet qu'elle créature naturelle était assez forte pour se montrer qu'à une seule personnes, parce qu'avec sa chance s'était obligé que ce soit ça, encore une nouvelle créature surnaturelle venu à Beacons Hills et apparemment celle-ci avait décidé de veiller sur lui, mais bon il ne connaissait pas ses intentions, ne la connaissait pas et donc ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Son portable sonna, ce qui arrêta le cours de ses pensées.  
Il attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et vit qu'il avait un message de Derek :

_« Réunion au loft à 20h, tout le monde doit être là »_

Génial ! Encore une réunion ! Voila ce que devait penser Stiles à ce moment précis mais bon il n'avait pas le choix. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 19h30, il décida d'aller manger quelque chose avant de partir et descendit à la cuisine. Son père était assis à la table de la cuisine, buvant son café, face à un dossier.

_ Je ne t'ais pas entendu rentrer dit Stiles. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_10 minutes je pense. Répondit le Shérif. Comment tu vas ?

_ Ça va. Répondit Stiles en faisant un petit sourire à son père. Je commence à avoir l'habitude que les gens veuillent me tuer.

_ Et bien change cette habitude ! Si l'agent McCall n'était pas arrivé tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Et je ne veux pas te perdre Genim, tu es tout ce qui me reste.

_ Je sais papa, je te promets de faire attention, mais je traine avec une bande de loup-garou et j'ai l'impression que pas mal de personne se sont alliés pour les voir disparaitre.

Le sheriff soupira, puis regarda autour de lui avant de reporter son regard sur son fils .

Malia n'est pas là ? demanda, surpris le Sheriff

_ Pourquoi veux tu que Malia soit là ?

_Depuis que vous êtes ensemble elle passe plus de temps à la maison que chez elle, c'est juste bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas la ce soir, surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

_ On est plus ensemble, donc je ne pense pas que tu la reverras ici avant un moment.

_ Comment ça vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? Ça avait l'air d'aller entre vous vu le bruit que vous faisiez.

_ Papa ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de préciser ! Elle a mal pris le fait que je lui cachais quelque chose pour sa sécurité. Dit Stiles en s'attablant en face de son père.

_ C'était quelque chose d'important ? Tu sais le mensonge n'est jamais une bonne chose dans les relations.

Je sais mais là c'était vraiment pour la protéger ! Bon okay, en faite, Lydia, Scott et moi on a appris qui était son père biologique, mais tu vois ce gars là est un vrai malade psychopathe ! C'était pour sa sécurité.

_ Mais c'est son père, comment tu réagirais toi si on te cachait quelque chose comme ça ? Quelque soit les choses que son père à fait, ça reste son père. Mais toi, tu tiens le coup ? La première déception amoureuse est toujours la pire, enfin c'est ce que disait ta mère.

_ Je préférais savoir si mon père s'amusait à tuer des gens pour le pouvoir, en sachant qu'il n'a pas tué n'importe qui ! Il a tué sa nièce ! Je suis sur qu'il serait capable de tuer sa propre fille si cela peut lui faire avoir plus de pouvoir. Et je vais bien ! J'aime beaucoup Malia mais pas comme ça, alors arrêter tous de penser que je vais m'écrouler en pleurant parce qu'elle a rompu, ça aurait du arriver tôt au tard, il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant mais plus tard, une fois qu'elle sera tellement attaché à moi que je serais son monde et qu'elle sera déchiré par notre rupture !

_ Stiles tu t'emballes ! déclara le Shérif en rigolant.

_ Bref, je dois y aller, tu sais réunion de meute etc.…

_ D'accord, mais ne rentre pas trop tard tu as cours demain.

_ Okay cria Stiles en passant la porte.

Une fois dehors, il monta dans sa jeep et conduit jusqu'à chez Derek. Il avait pas envie de parler de la journée de l'enfer, comme il l'a surnommait dans sa tête, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'est dormir et ne plus voir des gens qui n'existe pas ! C'est vrai quoi, cette fille était un fantôme il en était pratiquement sur mais il ne comprenait pas comment et surtout Pourquoi il voyait une fille qui avait l'air morte !  
Une fois devant chez Derek, Stiles arrête la voiture, croisa ses bras sur le volant et mis sa tête dans ses bras le temps de prendre une grande inspiration et d'essayer de ne pas avoir l'air trop perturbé en entrant chez les Hales, il ne voulait pas parler de ça pour le moment, à vrai dire il ne savait même pas si il comptait en parler un jour.

Il se décida à sortir de sa voiture et avança jusqu'à l'entrepôt, puis il ouvrit la porte et toute les personnes présentes se trouèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement. Il faut dire que depuis le retour des loups déserteurs, la meute était beaucoup plus importante qu'avant, le seul changement était que l'Alpha n'était plus le même.  
Scott était assis sur l'un des canapés, Kira dans ses bras. A côté se tenait Lydia bras croisés et fusillant Jackson des yeux, alors que celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec Cora et ne prêtait absolument pas attention à son ex petite amie, du moins en apparence car en regardant de plus près, Stiles vit qu'il jetait de petit regard discret vers elle, puis Isaac vint s'installer à côté de la jeune fille pour qu'elle arrête de regarder l'ancien Karima de cette manière, si ses yeux étaient des lasers, Jackson serait mort depuis un moment, Ethan était assis par terre le dos contre l'un des fauteuils dans lequel Danny était assis, Boyd et Erica était assis sur l'autre canapé et attendaient visiblement quelque chose où plutôt quelqu'un.

_ Tu es en retard Batman ! Déclara Erica en voyant le fils du Shérif passer la porte. Derek va te tuer.

_ Désolé, je parlais avec mon père répondit Stiles avec un air contrit.

_ Tu lui as dit ? demande Scott.

_ Lui dire quoi ? répondit Stiles en s'asseyant à la place libre à côté d'Erica.

_ Tu sais, pour Malia.

_ Oui je le lui ais dit, et on n'a pas besoin d'en parler, on a fait le tour de la discussion. Dit Stiles avec un air lasse en se passant la main sur le visage.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que Derek fit son entrée dans la pièce suivit de près par Braeden.

_ Maintenant que tout le monde est là, commença Derek en lançant un regard noir à Stiles. Vous allez pouvoir me dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé au lycée ! On doit aussi trouvé ce que l'on va faire concernant le Benefactor et sa liste.

_ Stiles, continua Derek, tu peux m'expliquer ?

Stiles ne voulait pas en parlé, et Scott voyant la lueur de panique dans le regard de son ami, de son frère décida de parler à sa place et raconta tout les événements du jour précédent. Une fois qu'il eu finit de raconter il se tourne vers Stiles.

_ Mais, Stiles, tu n'as pas dit comment tu t'étais retrouvé couvert de sang. Dit Scott en regardant son ami d'un ai inquiet.

Stiles soupira, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cet état de fait et il savait que s'il ne racontait pas la vérité d'un coup les autres poseront des questions et connaissant son état de fatigue Stiles savait qu'il parlerait trop et il risquer de parler de la fille fantôme et ça il voulait le garder pour lui.

_ Il voulait une confirmation visuelle de votre mort à tous les trois okay, alors il voulait savoir ou vous étiez mais vu que je ne voulais pas répondre il m'a collé son pistolet sur le front, ton père est arrivé à temps Scott et lui a collé une balle dans la tête.

_ Stiles, tu vas vraiment finir par te faire tuer à nous couvrir comme ça dit Scott un peu plus fort que ce qu'il n'avait prévus.

Scott se leva en même temps pour s'avancer vers son ami.

_ Je vous couvrirai toujours, tu ne peux pas me demander de vous livrez à un mec qui veut clairement vous voir mort !

Scott soupira et allait parlé mais Derek parla avant lui.

_ Tu as dit qu'ils étaient trois, j'en conclus que Malia était avec eux.

_ Ouai, répondu Stiles dans un souffle il savait que le sujet de leur rupture allait revenir et il ne voulait pas en reparler encore une fois, il voulait juste que cette réunion ce finisse pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

_ Tiens, elle est où Malia au faite ? demande Isaac.

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard mais l'étonnement de tout le monde ce fut Lydia qui répondit.

_ Elle doit être avec Peter, elle a vu la liste et à vu son nom de famille, elle a rompu avec Stiles et depuis plus de nouvelle.

_ Et c'était quoi son nom ? demanda Derek.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'ils se rendirent compte que Derek non plus n'était pas au courant. Isaac voyant le malaise décida de changer de sujet.

_ J'ai une question plus importante à poser, on peut savoir pourquoi Braeden sans comme toi Derek à tel point qu'on dirait que vous avez couché ensemble déclara Isaac en rigolant

Cette remarque jeta un froid dans la pièce et tout le monde dirigea son regard vers Derek et Braeden qui se tenait toujours à ses cotés. Celle-ci soupira, grimaça puis parla

_ Je ne sais pas en quoi ça vous regarde mais je vais répondre pour pas que cela vous perturbe et qu'on puisse se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important, comme un mec qui veut tuer ma moitié de cette pièce par exemple ? Oui, Derek et moi on a couché ensemble, et avant que quelqu'un ne pose la question non on est pas ensemble, c'était juste une nuit on peut passer à autre chose.

Stiles ne réagit pas à cette phrase, puis il ressentit comme une présente, en relevant la tête il vit la fille fantôme qui se tenait juste devant Derek, elle avait l'air de l'analyser mais Stiles avait la désagréable impression qu'elle avait envie de le frapper. C'est comme ça qu'il se rendit compte qu'en effet il n'y avait que lui qui la voyait.

_ Euh je dois rentrer, dis précipitamment Stiles, on se voit demain au lycée dit il en se précipitant vers la sortit

_STILES ! cria Scott. On n'a pas finit !

_ C'est pas grave. Vous me ferrez un résumé demain. Bye.

Stiles entendit Erica demander aux autres ce qui lui prenait, Stiles monta dans sa jeep et pris le chemin vers chez lui. Il se mis à se demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui, ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir vu la fille fantôme qui le perturbait, ohhh non un plus gros problème se posait maintenant….Pourquoi avait il eu envie de frapper Braeden quand celle-ci avait déclaré avoir couché avec Derek. Décidément il y a vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui.

* * *

Et voila le chapitre3 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !  
Toutes les review sont bonne à lire

~Ana


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le Chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'ils vous plaira. Je suis dans un bon jour donc je pense publier un nouvel OS entre ce soir et demain !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Une fois rentré chez lui, Stiles se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit et après avoir placé sa tête dans son oreiller, hurla. Il en avait vraiment mare, en deux ans il avait été menacé par un oncle psychopathe et une cinglée sociopathe, pris à parti par Jackson le Kanima, frappé par l'autre taré de papy argent, puis comme cale ne suffisait pas, il a ensuite du aidé son père pour ne pas qu'il soit sacrifié par une folle furieuse tout en évitant de mourir de la main d'un groupe d'Alpha tout droit sorti des Enfers pour ensuite être possédé par un esprit japonais démoniaque. Et maintenant il devait aider ses amis à ne pas se faire tuer par on-ne-sait-qui tout en tentant de savoir pourquoi il voyait une jeune fille que personne voyait, c'est vraiment mais alors VRAIMENT pas le moment pour ce demander pourquoi il avait été jaloux en sachant de Derek avait couché avec Braeden, Non, il devait penser à autre chose. Pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois Derek devait se rapprocher des filles les plus bizarres, après une chasseuse sociopathe et une druidesse maléfique et schizophrène, Derek couchait avec une mercenaire dont le travail était de tuer ! Et d'ailleurs depuis quand n'avait il plus de sentiment de la magnifique et pulpeuse Lydia ?  
Encore une fois Stiles poussa un cri déchirant dans son oreiller.

_ Tu devrais arrêter de crier comme ça, tu vas finir par te déchirer les cordes vocales. Dit une voix, d'une douceur certaine.

Stiles se retourna pour tomber dans deux yeux verts rieur.

_ Comment es tu rentré ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas hanter une autre personne ? hein !

La jeune fille qui faisait face à Stiles fit une moue, celle-ci était assise en tailleur au bout du lit et fixait Stiles d'un regard emplit d'une certaine tendresse, ce regard déstabilisa un peu plus Stiles.

_ Je ne te hante pas, Stiles, je suis là pour prendre soin de toi, et la au moment ou on parle je pense que tu as besoin de moi.

_ Pourquoi je te parlerais ! Je ne te connais même pas, je vois pas pourquoi en plus je te parlerais de mes problèmes !

_ Je m'appelle Hope, je te l'ai déjà dit, si cela peut t'aider je peux te dire que j'ai le même âge que toi, et que nous sommes plus semblable qu'il n'y parait.

_ Est-ce qu'on se connaissait ? Je veux dire avant que tu…tu sais, avant que tu ne meures.

La jeune fille posa un regard empli de tristesse sur lui, et lui fit un petit sourire, d'une sincérité et d'une tendresse qui laisse Stiles, encore une fois sans voix.

_ Nous étions plus proche que tu ne peux le penser.

_ Comment ça ?

Hope lui lança un sourire énigmatique.

_ Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, mais, promis, bientôt tu seras tout ce que tu veux savoir. Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt.

_ Quoi ? Bien sur que je suis prêt. Hurla Stiles en se redressant et en s'asseyant dans la même position que la personne face à lui. Je n'attends que ça, de savoir qui tu es, et pourquoi je suis la seule à voir, je veux dire tout à l'heure personne ne te voyait ! Tu étais là face à Derek avec ton regard menaçant et il ne te voyait pas ! Je suis fou c'est ça ?

_ Non Stiles. Dit Hope en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Tu n'es pas prêt, et non tu n'es pas fou, je te le promets, je suis vraiment devant toi, et oui Stiles, je suis morte, je ne suis pas une espèce de créature surnaturelle qui a le pouvoir de se cacher du regard des autres. Si Derek, Scott ou même Lydia ne peuvent pas me voir, c'est parce que tu es le seul qui a ce pouvoir, du moins pour le moment.

_ Quoi comment ça pour le moment ? Ça veut dire qu'après les autres pourront eux aussi te voir…et attend ! Comment tu connais leurs prénoms ?

Hope rigola, d'un rire pur et sans faux semblant, un rire qui fit sourire Stiles, il en oublie même ses problèmes quelques instants.

_ Stiles, même lorsque tu ne vois pas, je suis près de toi, pas tout le temps mais je sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé ses deux dernières années, je veux dire, depuis que Scott a été mordu, et j'étais avec toi avant, et je le serais jusqu'à ta mort. Je n'essai pas de te faire peur, je te laisse tes moments d'intimité je ne suis pas perverse ou quoi hein, mais lorsque tu te sentais seul, tu ne l'étais jamais vraiment, j'étais toujours là, à essayer de te parler et de te consoler mais tu ne me voyais pas ! Je n'ai rien pu faire lorsque Gérard Argent t'a frappé ou lorsque tu étais bloqué dans la piscine. J'en suis désolé mais à ce moment là, tu ne pouvais pas me voir. Et si tout s'était bien passé tu n'aurais jamais du pouvoir me voir.

D'un seul coup la jeune fille se releva, comme si elle avait été brûlée.

_ Je t'en ai beaucoup trop dit, je voulais juste te remonter le moral, je vais partir mais avant je dois te dire de faire attention à Peter Hale et à Malia, Peter est bien plus calculateur qu'il n'y parait, reste sur des gardes, et ne soit plus seul avec Malia. Si tu te sens en danger appelle moi, et je serais à tes côtés.

Puis juste avant de disparaitre Hope ria, se retourna vers Stiles et lui dit :

_ Pour Derek ne t'en fait pas, juste prend les choses comme elles viennent, et écoute ton cœur, toujours ! N'oublie jamais ça. Le destin peut être bien plus fourbe qu'il n'y parait, mais il fait en sorte de rendre tout le monde heureux.

Dés que la fin de sa phrase fut prononcée, Hope disparu. Stiles se senti seul tout d'un coup. Un sentiment qu'il connait mais il se demanda si il avait vraiment été seul avant, ce qu'il ressentait au moment même, était comme un vide dans son cœur, un vide qui lui donnait envie de pleurer et hurler, il ne pouvait pas appeler son père car celui-ci était au poste. Il s'allongea alors sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il avait l'impression de savoir quelque chose mais sans le savoir vraiment, vous savez lorsque vous vous dites que vous connaissez ce sentiment mais que vous ne pouvez pas mettre de mot dessus ?  
Stiles poussa un long soupire et ce mit à se poser des questions, comme toujours me diriez vous mais là c'était différent, il se demandait si il devait parler de Hope à la meute, lorsque cette pensée surgit il se mit à avoir la nausée, il ne voulait pas parler d'Hope aux autres, ils allaient le prendre pour un fou, il préférait ne rien dire. Il verrait bien comment cela allait se passer.  
Il allait laisser les choses faire, comme Hope le lui avait conseillé.  
C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'endormit.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était au bord d'un lac, il y avait une petite fille au bord de l'eau elle devait avoir 5 ans et portait une robe à fleur, elle tourna la tête vers un petit garçon assis plus loin et lui fit un sourire magnifique puis ria, d'un rire pur et clair. Il entendit un rire adulte et se retourna pour tomber sur son père entrain de rire avec une jeune femme, en détaillant son père il se rendit compte que celui-ci paraissait plus jeune.  
La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le petit garçon et il reconnu sa mère, son cœur rata un battement.

_ Genim, mon cœur, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jouer avec Hope ? Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul mon amour.

_ Surtout que d'habitude, il est impossible de vous décoller, renchérit son père en souriant.

_ Aller va jouer avec elle. Dit Claudia, sa mère en lui souriant tendrement

_D'accord, entendit répondre Stiles, car oui, le petit garçon s'était lui, mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Il vit le petit garçon se relever sur ses jambes et courir vers la petite fille en rigolant, arrivé à sa hauteur il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, puis s'assit près d'elle.

_ Dis Ninim, tu me promets que tu seras toujours avec moi, tu m'abandonneras jamais hein ! demanda la petite fille en tournant un regard plein de larmes vers le petit Stiles.

_ On sera toujours ensemble, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Hope, on restera toujours ensemble même lorsqu'on sera grand, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

_ Promis ? lui demanda la petite fille d'une toute petite voix

_ Promis ! Entendit petit Stiles promettre.

Puis Stiles, le plus âgé, vit la petite rire, ainsi que son double miniature. D'un seul coup sa vue se brouilla avant de ne plus rien voir et il entendit le cri d'une femme, déchirant.  
« HOOOOOOOOOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE »

.

.

Stile se réveilla en sueur, il était chez lui dans son lit. Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'il se souvint, enfin de l'identité de la jeune fille.  
Il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Voilà !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus :) Alors à votre avis qui est Hope ? ahah !  
J'attend vos avis avec impatience  
Bisouuuus  
~Ana


	5. Chapitre 5

Je suis tellement gentille, que je vous poste le prochain chapitre.  
Et, il est possible que vous ayez le prochain demain dans la soirée.  
Merci à tout ceux qui lise la fiction, merci à ceux qui me donne leur avis, merci à ceux qui me suivent, cela m'aide à continuer.  
Enjoy !

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Cette nuit là, Stiles ne dormit pas de la nuit, il resta en position de fœtus au milieu de son lit, fixant sa fenêtre et pleurant.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, il se traîna hors du lit, et toujours habillé comme la veille descendu les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine, c'est la qu'il retrouva son père lisant le journal et buvant son café, en entendant son fils arriver le shérif leva la tête, et lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de son fils et surtout ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et ses joues encore maculés par les larmes qu'il avait versé, il eu peur et su, grâce au regard que son fils porta sur lui, que Stiles avait retrouvé une partie de ses souvenirs.

_ Stiles murmura doucement le shérif

_ Non ! Ne dis rien, je veux juste savoir pourquoi est ce que je ne m'en souvenais pas !

_ Stiles, mon garçon…commença le shérif

_ NON ! hurla Stiles. Dis-moi juste la vérité !

_ Déjà assis-toi, s'il te plait, et dis moi de quoi est ce que tu te souviens.

Stiles s'assit, mais continuer de fixer de son père, d'un regard emplit d'une tristesse qui ferait pleurer même l'homme au cœur le plus glacial au monde.  
Stiles soupira puis se mit à parler :

_ Je me souviens qu'on jouait au bord du lac où maman et toi nous emmenait une fois par mois, puis tout devient noir et j'entends la voix de maman hurler son prénom. En me réveillant je me suis souvenu de qui elle était.

_ Je suis désolé Stiles.

_ Je veux que tu m'explique, ce qu'il s'est passé, comment elle est morte, et pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'as laissé oublier que ma sœur, ma jumelle, mon double, mon tout était parti et que je n'avais pas, et que je ne pourrais JAMAIS honorer la promesse que je lui avais faites !

_ Stiles, tu dois comprendre qu'après la mort de ta sœur, ta mère et moi étions dévasté, elle a toujours senti que vous étiez deux, et lorsqu'on a eu la confirmation et que je lui ai demandais comment elle l'avait su elle me répondait : « l'instinct maternelle » et me souriait, on a donc toujours su que l'on élèvera deux magnifique enfants, lorsqu'on a su qu'on allait avoir des faux jumeaux, on était tellement euphorique !  
Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer, ta mère était tellement heureuse qu'en rentrant de son rendez vous à chez le médecin elle m'a obligé à choisir toute les décorations dans votre futur chambre, elle voulait absolument que vous ayez une chambre paisible et que chacun de vous est son espace c'est pour cela que votre chambre était dans les tons blanc et vert d'eau, elle voulait que les couleurs puisse être attribuée autant à une fille qu'à un garçon, elle avait prévu deux berceau l'un en face de l'autre. Déclara le Sheriff en ayant un sourire mélancolique face à ses souvenirs

_ Le sourire ne nous à pas quitter et ce, même lorsque vous êtes venu au monde et que ta sœur a eu des problèmes de santé, Claudia n'a jamais douté que vous iriez bien et que vous serez tout deux heureux. Dés le moment où vous êtes venu en monde, il était impossible de vous éloignez trop longtemps l'un de l'autre, vous nous faisiez des crises de colères pour pouvoir dormir ensemble, lorsque l'on préparer le biberon à l'un d'entre vous et qu'on vous le donnez vous attendiez que l'autre est aussi le sienne avant de commencer à boire et vous avez gardé cette habitude jusqu'à vos 5 ans. Vous étiez tout le temps collé l'un à l'autre ! Sans l'un sans l'autre, la famille vous appelez « les jumeaux » on ne vous dissociait même plus. Mais cela vous convenez car même si vous étiez deux, vous ne formiez qu'un.

Une larme unique courra le long de la joue du shérif, celui-ci se perdit dans ses pensées.

_ Je m'en souviens. Souffla Stiles. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menacer de couler. Je me souviens qu'on avait l'habitude de dormir ensemble et de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me souviens qu'on pouvait se comprendre en un regard.  
Comment j'ai pu l'oublier papa ! Comment j'ai pu continuer à avancer sans elle !

D'un seul coup, Stiles se releva brutalement de sa chaise, laissant celle-ci tomber dans un bruit mat sur le sol.

_ Elle était toute ma vie ! Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ! Pourquoi je ne me souvenais plus d'elle ! J'ai passé 12 ans de ma vie à faire comme si elle n'avait jamais exister ! On fonctionnait par d'eux ! Elle fait partie de moi ! Je veux dire sans elle c'est comme ci je n'étais pas moi-même ! C'est logique ! D'une clarté imparable ! Et je l'ai oublié ! Je suis un frère indigne ! Comment tu as pu me laisser faire ! Hein ! Comment tu as pu me laisser l'oublier ! Comment tu as pu me laisser être heureux ! Me laisser vivre ! Hurla Stiles à s'en déchirer la voix, juste après, il se laissa tomber à terre et éclata en sanglot.

_ Stiles murmura le shérif en se levant et en s'avançant vers son fils, une fois à sa hauteur il s'assit près de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

_ Tu étais tellement choqué que tu n'as pas voulu parler pendant plus de deux ans, tu as seulement recommencé à parler lorsque tu as rencontré Scott, avant ça tu t'étais créé ton monde, tu ne bougeais plus , tu as récupérer son doudou et ne le lâchait plus, ton psychiatre nous a alors dit que ton cerveau pour se protéger de la douleur que tu ressentais à ce vide avait décider d'occulter cette partie de ta vie, c'est comme ci il avait mis tout ça dans un coin de ton cerveau pour te protéger, on nous a conseillé de laisser faire et on nous a dit que lorsque tu seras près tu t'en souviendra. Ta mère et moi avons vécu 3 ans affreux à te cacher ça, on a du faire notre deuil tout en faisant attention à ne pas monter notre peine et notre détresse face à toi. Ensuite ta mère et tombée malade et on s'est retrouvé tout les deux, tu sais quels ont été le dernier mot de ta mère envers moi ? " Au moins, si je meurs, chacun de nos enfants aura l'un de ces parents près de lui".

Le Sheriff caressait les cheveux de son fils, tout en lui parlant, le shérif pleurait lui aussi. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment. Puis Stiles releva la tête.

_ Comment…comment est elle morte ? demande Stiles dans un souffle

_ Tes souvenirs ont du se mélangé, ta sœur n'est pas décédé au lac ou quoi que ce soit.

Le sheriff toussa puis reprit la parole.

_ Je n'étais pas avec vous lorsque cela est arrivé, Claudia vous avez emmené vous promenez dans la forêt, elle aimait vous emmenez là bas. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux, tu étais en train de pleurer collé contre le corps d'Hope, et ta mère étais tétanisée elle ne bougeait plus. Elle a mis plusieurs minutes après nous avoir dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Que s'est il passé ?

_ Une bête vous a attaqué, elle allait te sauter dessus, mais Hope ta poussé et s'est elle que la créature à attaqué.

_ Elle ma sauvé la vie dit Stiles dans un souffle

_ Oui, oui elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi.

_ Papa, cette bête, s'était un loup-garou pas vrai.

_ Oui, Stiles, mais ça je ne l'ai compris que lorsque tu m'as appris qu'ils existaient.

_ Est-ce que tu sais qui s'était ? Le loup-garou je veux dire.

_ Non répondu le shériff en soufflant.

C'est à ce moment là que son téléphone sonna, il répondit en s'éloignant vers le salon, lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, Stiles était toujours par terre, celui-ci fixait le carrelage d'un regard vide, sans émotions.

_ Ecoute Stiles, je dois y aller mais tu devrais retourner te coucher, je vais appeler le lycée et leur dire que tu es malade.

_ D'accord répondit Stiles d'une toute petite voix.

Son père continua de le fixer, s'avança vers lui puis se baisse pour l'embrasser sur le front, il prit ensuite la direction de la porte.

_ Appelle moi si tu as besoins, et ne fait pas bêtise.

Le sheriff s'en voulait de laisser son fils dans un moment pareil mais il n'avait pas le choix, un autre meurtre venait d'être commis.

Stiles finit par se relever et remonta les escaliers, il se rendit dans la salle de bain tel un automate et pris une douche, puis se changea.  
Dés qu'il rentra dans sa chambre, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de parler il reçu un coup à l'arrière de la tête.

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus. J'attend vos avis avec impatience.  
Bisous à tous.  
~Ana


	6. Chapitre 6

Voici le chapitre 6 , j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent !

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Lorsque Stiles reprit connaissance, il se rendit compte qu'il était en pleine foret, en pleine nuit. Il eu peur. Il essaya de bouger ses mains mais se rendit compte que celle-ci était attachée derrière son dos, et que lui-même était assis contre une surface dur mais non lisse, comme une pièce ou un tronc d'arbre. Il essaya de se calmé en reconnaissant l'endroit, ce n'était pas le moment pour une crise de panique puis se mit à murmurer :

_ Okay, Hope je crois que c'est le moment ou tu apparais, tu sais pour me protéger et tout ça. Je suis désolé de t'avoir oublié, je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue en finissant sa phrase. Puis il senti une main sur son genou, en relevant les yeux il tomba sur le regard de son double féminin qui lui souriait gentiment.

_ Je suis là Stiles, et je ne t'en veux pas, mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, je te promets qu'on en reparlera plus tard mais avant nous devons te sortir d'ici.

_ Où suis-je ? demanda Stiles. Et pourquoi m'a t-il enlevé ? ?

Hope allait ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'un rire se fit entendre.

_ Tu parle tout seul maintenant !

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? Je sais que tu es complètement timbré mais là je ne vois pas.

_ Tu vois petit Stiles, ton nom est apparu sur la liste du Benefactor, donc si je te tue, je pourrais récupérer mon argent.

_ Pourquoi je suis sur la liste ? Je ne suis qu'un « stupide humain inutile » si je me refaire à ce que tu disais il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_ Tu ne sais donc rien ? demanda l'homme face à lui, à son visage on voyait qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il en était.

_ Savoir quoi ? Je pense que niveau révélation j'en ai eu assez pour le restant de ma vie.

_ Stiles, si je te révélais tout maintenant ce ne serait plus si amusant. Amusons nous un peu avant.

Tout en disant sa phrase l'homme en face de lui, le frappa violement au visage. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à saigner.

Stiles tourna la tête lorsqu'il senti une présence ses côtés, il découvrit Hope, celle-ci lui fit un tendre sourire, s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit :

_ Derek sait que tu as disparu, il sera bientôt là, en attendant tu dois tenir, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de te frapper mais je peux faire en sorte que tu n'ais pas mal. Je suis désolé

En finissant sa phrase, Hope tourna son regard vers Peter, mais sa main resta en contact avec le bras de Stiles.

_ Bien ! Dis l'homme, nous devons avoir une petite conversation toi et moi.

_ Es tu le Benefactor ? Voulu savoir Stiles. Je veux dire ce serait logique ton nom n'est même pas sur la liste.

_ Le Benefactor dit l'homme de manière méprisante. Pourquoi demander aux autres de tuer lorsqu'on peut le faire soi même c'est bien plus amusant.

Le sourire qu'il fit à ce moment précis donna froid dans le dos de Stiles.

_ Whoua ! tu es vraiment un psychopathe à tendance paranoïaque et sociopathe, non ?

Il y eu à peine finit sa phrase que l'homme levait déjà le bras pour le frapper à nouveau. Cette fois ci, ce fut son arcade sourcilière qui se mit à saigner.

_ Ne t'avons non pas déjà dit que tu parlais trop et que cela allait finir par t'attirer des problèmes ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi vivant. Alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas me donner plus envie de te tuer. Et, non je ne suis pas le Benefactor.

Le dernier mot fut dit d'une manière méprisante. Puis les lèvres du sociopathe furent étiré par un sourire, sourire qui donna froid dans le dos de Stiles. Ce sourire n'annonçait rien de bon.

_ Que me veux-tu alors ? demanda Stiles en inspirant un grand coup.

_ Vois tu Stiles, pendant que tu essayais de contrôler tes problèmes d'ado, l'ancien alpha, Derek perdait ses pouvoirs et bientôt ceux-ci me reviendront, et je serais plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été.

_ Quoi ? Mais comment ?

Stiles ne comprenait pas, comment ça Derek perdait ses pouvoirs ? Pourquoi n'était il pas au courant de ça ?

_ Lorsque Derek à sauvé la vie de Cora, sa sœur et renoncé au pouvoir d'Alpha, j'en n'est profité pour m'approprier ceux-ci, ainsi que le reste de ses pouvoirs de lycanthrope

_ Mais comment ?

_ Facile. En étant en contact avec lui pendant l'opération. Plus le temps passe et plus il s'affaiblit et bientôt Derek ne sera plus.

Stiles ressenti une peur affreuse en entendant l'homme, déclarer comme ci il parlait du temps que Derek allait perdre ses pouvoirs.

_ Mais si il perd ses pouvoir ? Il va devenir humain ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Je pensais que tu étais intelligent ! Il est né loup-garou, en perdant ses pouvoirs, il meurt.

_ Que…Quoi ?

Stiles n'en revenait pas, Derek ne pouvait pas mourir, ce n'était pas possible. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose totalement logique ! Si Derek n'était plus, qu'allait-il devenir ? C'est lui qui lui sauvait la vie, qui l'écoutait parler même si il faisait comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

_ Oooh ! Petit Stiles est triste. Il va perdre son amoureux.

_ N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas…je veux dire on n'est pas…

_ Tu me fatigues.

Et l'autre le frappa encore une fois. Il sentit la main d'Hope se refermer plus fermement sur son bras. Il tourna son regard vers elle et vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'elle paraissait très énervée.

_ Courage, ils arrivent.

.

.

.  
Au même moment, Derek était au loft avec la meute. Ils parlaient du dernier meurtre qui avait eu lieu, mais ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie de téléphone.

_ Désolé, c'est le mien, dit Scott en sortant son téléphone de sa poche, puis il fronça les sourcils. C'est le Sheriff.

_ Allo ?

_ Scott ? C'est le Sheriff au téléphone. Est-ce que Stiles est avec toi ?

_ Non pourquoi ? demanda Scott, il sentait l'inquiétude du sheriff à travers le téléphone.

_ Il n'est pas à la maison et lorsque j'essaye de le joindre je tombe directement sur sa messagerie.

_ Il n'est pas venu au lycée aujourd'hui, et j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il répondait pas je me suis dit qu'il devait être occupé avec vous.

_ Enfin Scott !s'énerva le Sheriff. Depuis quand Stiles ne répond il pas à tes appels ? Qu'il soit ou non avec moi. Je sais qu'il n'est pas venu au lycée aujourd'hui, on a eu une conversation assez difficile ce matin mais il devait rester à la maison, il serait jamais sortit sans laisser de mot. Et la fenêtre de sa chambre est ouverte.

Avant même que Scott n'est pu répondre, Derek lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

_ On arrive ne bouger pas de chez vous.

Puis Derek raccrocha et ordonna à sa meute de rester là pendant que Scott et lui allait chez Stiles.  
Derek arriva au même moment que Scott, celui-ci entra chez les Stilinski sans frapper et vit le shérif assis sur le canapé la tête dans les mains.

_ Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelle ? demanda Scott

_ Non toujours pas, répondit le shérif d'une voix ou transperçait l'inquiétude.

_ Je peux aller dans sa chambre ? Voir s'il y a une odeur ? demanda Scott en se tournant vers Derek. Il ne serait jamais parti sans rien dire. Surtout pas en ce moment.

_ Va voir répondit juste Derek.

Scott partit directement vers la chambre de l'hyperactif.

_ J'aurais du rester avec lui, il avait besoin de moi et je l'ai encore une fois laissé tombé pour aller travaillé. Et maintenant je ne sais même pas où il peut être.

_ Stiles est solide. Je suis sur qu'il va bien.

D'un seul coup on entendit Scott hurler :

_DEREEEEEEK, il faut que tu monte !

Derek haussa un sourcil vers le shérif puis se dirigea vers les escaliers et les monta quatre à quatre, dés qu'il fut dans la chambre de Stiles, il comprit l'attitude de Scott.

_ Tu sens comme moi ? demanda Scott très énervé.

_ Oui répondit Derek. PETER ! hurla il tout en se transformant.

* * *

AH AH !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !  
J'attend vos avis avec impatience

BISOUS !  
~Ana


	7. Chapitre 7

Moui, je sais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. J'ai eu quelques contre temps, désolé si certains d'entre vous attendait ce chapitre.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, personnellement je n'en suis pas très fière.

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Derek fulminait, cela faisait maintenant plus de 8 heures que Stiles avait disparu, et il n'avait aucune piste ! Et avec son pouvoir de loup garou en déclin il lui était de plus en plus difficile de suivre une odeur, ou d'entendre aussi bien qu'il le faisait avant.  
Scott était donc celui qui suivait l'odeur de Peter pour pouvoir retrouver Stiles. Mais celui-ci étant très énervé, n'arrivait pas à bien se concentrer, ce qui avait entraîné une dispute entre l'ex Alpha et celui qui apprenait encore à l'être.  
Lydia était devenu folle lorsque les garçons lui on apprit par qui Stiles avait été enlevé :

_ Est une blague ? Vous vous foutez de moi ! Je vous avais prévenu ! Je vous ai toujours dit qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en Peter ! Stiles aussi vous le répétez inlassablement ! Et vous n'avez pas écouté comme d'habitude. Je te préviens Scott, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, ton statut de loup-garou ne pourra pas t'aider face à ce que je te ferais subir !

_ Calme toi Lydia ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresse autant à Stilinski de toute façon demanda Jackson dont la jalousie était une évidence pour tout le monde.

Lydia se retourna alors comme au ralenti vers Jackson, et à son visage le reste de la meute compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas intervenir

_ Depuis quand je m'intéresse à Stilinski ? Non mais pour qui tu te prend Jackson Alexander Whitemore ! Tu es parti pendant plusieurs moi ! Et on ne t'a pas attendu pour vivre ! Depuis quand je m'intéresse à Stiles ! Mais depuis qu'il m'a soutenu lorsque tu es parti comme un lâche parce que tu n'arrivais pas à assumer ce que tu avais fait, alors que Stiles lui, a tué bien plus de gens, il a faillit tuer Alison, et même Scott! Depuis qu'il ma soutenu lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais une banshee.  
Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir comme une fleur et d'être jaloux de Stiles alors qu'il me soutien, que je l'ai aidé après qu'il soit redevenu lui-même ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jaloux de la personne qui a fait en sorte que je sois toujours saine d'esprit ! Et je te préviens Jackson, si tu oses encore ne serais ce qu'une fois critiquer mon meilleur ami sous de faux prétexte, Je te renvoi moi-même en Angleterre.  
J'espère que j'ai été assez clair !

A ce moment précis, tout le monde ce dit qu'ils ferraient en sorte de ne jamais, plus jamais mettre Lydia en colère. Elle était à la fois flippante et impressionnante.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Enchaina Malia

_ Maintenant, on cherche Stiles en suivant l'odeur de Peter. Il ne peut pas être bien loin.

Après ça, Derek voyant que Scott était trop énervé pour prendre des décisions, avait donné des consignes à la meute. Danny et Lydia allait chez Stiles pour ne pas laisser le Shérif tout seul. Lydia devait les appeler si elle sentait quelque chose. Jackson et Isaac allait voir dans les bois et dans le caveau des Hales. Cora, Kira et Liam allait voir au lycée. Malia restait avec Derek, et avec Scott, ils allaient partir de chez Stiles et suivre la piste. Boyd et Erica eux, devait aller voir à la banque.

C'est comme ça que Scott, Malia et lui-même se retrouvait en pleine forêt, car oui, Peter dans son état de psychopathe a tout simplement emmener Stiles au némèton. Malia envoya un message au reste de la meute pour leur demander de les rejoindre.

.

.

.

Après l'avoir frappé, Peter s'était assis face à lui et l'avait fixé pendant plus de dix minutes. Stiles savait que s'il parlait il allait encore ce prendre des coups il décida donc de garder la bouche fermer. Mais en étant hyperactif rester dans la même position sans bouger ni parler revenait à de la torture.  
Hope qui était toujours à ses côtés, chantait pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

_ Bien, je pense que nous avons assez attendu. Mon neveu et ses larbins n'ont pas l'air d'avoir envie de te sauver. Je voulais attendre un peu, ça aurait été beaucoup plus drôle de te tuer devant eux déclara Peter totalement sérieux. Mais bon parfois on doit revoir ces plans.

Peter se transforma et avança ses crocs vers le cou de Stiles.

_ Je pense à t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents, comme ça mon cher neveu verra que j'ai réalisé sa métaphore. Et puis cela risque d'être marrant de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il verra que j'ai planté mes dents dans ton cou.

_ Essaye de gagner du temps ! Hurla Hope à ses côtés

_ Attend s'écria alors Stiles. J'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi je dois être la personne sacrifiée, c'est quand même un comble que pour atteindre Derek, tu me déclare la personne la plus à même de le voir souffrir. Je veux dire il est bien plus proche de Boyd, Jackson, Erica ou même Braeden.

Stiles, sans s'en rendre compte dit le dernier mot avec un peu trop d'animosité.

_ Oh voyez vous ça ! Le petit Stiles est jaloux d'une tueuse. Comme c'est touchant. Et après tu te demandes comment je peux penser que tu es la perte la plus à même de faire souffrir mon neveu.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je sois jaloux – ce qui d'ailleurs n'est absolument pas le cas- soit une raison qui pousserait à faire souffrir Sourwolf !

Stiles, malgré sa peur de mourir, se posait mille et une questions. Pourquoi lui ? Il était la dernière personne pour qui Derek s'inquiétait. C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'en avait rien à faire de son corps d'hyperactif maigrichon, lui tant qu'il pouvait roucouler en paix avec des psychopathes notoire le reste ne l'atteignait pas. Et puis d'abord il n'était pas jaloux, Derek pouvait bien s'envoyer toutes les filles qu'ils voulaient. C'était son problème si ensuite elles essayaient de tuer toutes les personnes auquel il tenait. Bon Stiles avouait qu'il trouvait Derek plutôt pas mal pour un garçon et que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui et de ses menaces. Et qu'il avait commencé à prendre goût aux plaquages intempestif, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il reconnaissait aussi que Danny, Ethan et Isaac avaient un charme certain. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était gay.

Totalement dans ses pensées, Stiles ne fit même pas attention au fait que Peter était entrain de lui parler. Lorsque ce dernier compris qu'il parlait dans le vide, il frappa une nouvelle fois Stiles au visage. Sa lèvre, déjà ouverte, se remit à saigner.

_ Lorsque je parle on écoute ! Hurla Peter, ses yeux prenant la couleur lupine. C'est décevant, mon cher neveu ne s'aperçoit toujours de loin. Quand je pense qu'il est loup de naissance et qu'il ne se sert même pas de ce qu'on lui a donné. Si il arrêtait de s'apitoyais sur son sort et qu'il écoutait son loup, il se rendrait compte qu'il est entrain de passer à côté de tout ce qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir.

_ Et qu'est ce que Derek à toujours voulu avoir ? demanda Stiles

_ Le grand amour, cher petit humain. Celui d'un compagnon ou d'une compagne un amour sincère ou celui ou celle-ci sera incapable de lui faire du mal. Mais quelle histoire tragique. Lorsqu'il s'en apercevra il sera trop tard.

_ Mais je t'en pris, je sens que tu meurs d'envie de me dire pourquoi il sera trop tard ?

_ Et bien, Stiles, cela est simple. Il sera trop tard, parce que je t'aurai tué. Dit Peter dans un calme olympien.

* * *

Voilà, je vous promet un très très très long chapitre la prochaine fois.

Merci à ceux qui continue de me suivre.  
J'attend vos avis avec impatience.  
Ana


End file.
